Bubble Boys
|image = KidsGetInBubble.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb along with their friends riding inside a giant bubble |season = 2 |production = 216A |broadcast = 74 |story = May Chan |ws = Mike Roth J.G. Orrantia |director = Zac Moncrief |us = October 30, 2009 |international = October 3, 2009 (Disney XD UK) |xd = October 17, 2009 |pairedwith = "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" |arc="Isabella and the Temple of Sap" | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls decide to build a device that blows a huge bubble. The group are sucked into the bubble and float around the whole town, with Baljeet panicking about not sticking to his schedule. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda in the car. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to take over the world through country and western music. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are seen sitting under the tree in their backyard blowing bubbles. Baljeet shows up, in the bubble Ferb blew, talking about his schedule and how Phineas told him to "seize the day". Phineas invites him to blow bubbles with him and Ferb but Baljeet replies by saying he doesn't have enough time. Buford appears behind him saying that he wanted to be in a big bubble and float all around town. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda and Linda says Lawrence told her Candace can already parallel park. Perry goes down in a lift to his lair and it is pitch black. Lights flash on and balloons fall from above with Major Monogram wishing Perry a "Happy Birthday", even though it isn't his birthday. Candace drives to the park and sees Phineas and the group in the park. Isabella and the Fireside Girls appear behind Phineas asking what he was doing. Phineas explains they're going to make a huge bubble and float around town. Isabella collects some sap from a tree and the machine blows the bubble. Everyone is sucked inside and start floating around Danville. Candace spots them floating and chases after them. Perry appears at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated building and he hands Perry a card. It is a birthday card and traps Perry as soon as he opens it. Doofenshmirtz explains his plan, to mix country and western music together and shows Perry a cowboy's hat with a mechanism to make him sing better. He says his first gig is in an hour, grabs Perry and go to where he performs. Doofenshmirtz starts to sing with the audience enjoying him before Perry escapes by cutting the trap with his birthday card. He then uses a party toy to knock off Doofenshmirtz's hat which causes it to malfunction and Doofenshmirtz starts singing with his normal voice. The crowd leaves, complaining, while Doofenshmirtz tries to use a jet-pack to cause him no more humiliation. Unfortunately, the jet-pack flies off with his clothes, leaving him in his underwear. His underwear has Perry's face on it with his fedora on it and decides to walk home as he is. Candace is still chasing the boys without much control over the car around the town. The bubble almost pops by coming close to sharp objects but the group manages to swerve the bubble. But the bubble descends into a claw-like statue with sharp points around and Baljeet starts hyperventilating. The bubble slowly ascends and Phineas tells everyone to start breathing heavily. When the bubble rises, Baljeet decides to relax as it still floats around the town. The bubble floats above a bridge. Candace approaches the bridge but then Doofenshmirtz's jet pack clips onto the car and speeds along the road. The bridge starts to rise and the car is thrown up in the air. Candace tells Linda to look at the boys but Linda says she won't open her eyes until they are back on the ground again. Candace tries to stop the car and parallel parks right next to the park where they first started. The bubble pops when it hits the tree in the park and everyone fall onto separate playground equipment. Candace tries to explain to her mom that the boys were floating in a bubble when Linda spots them in the park. Perry appears near the elephant kiddie ride which Ferb is riding. Transcript Songs *''Yodel Odel Obey Me'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair He uses an elevator in the side of the house and finds Agent Pinky. They nod to each other before Pinky exits first. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode takes place at the same time as the next episode, Isabella and the Temple of Sap. Before Candace hits the trashcans, Linda warns her that she is going to hit some trashcans again. In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" it is shown that Candace freed Agent Pinky who was trapped inside one. * First episode in which a Fireside Girl other than Isabella has extended dialogue. * Baljeet mentions that Phineas told him to "seize the day", which is part of the lyrics in the extended version of the theme song, "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day." * Phineas is the same height as Isabella in this episode. * This is the third time that Candace has been shown driving ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") * The flowered mini-camper can be seen when Candace shows Linda the boys' device ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). * This is the second time that Pinky is shown as a secret agent ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). * Doofenshmirtz declined to go to Perry's surprise birthday because it was probably a trap ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). * This is the second time Doofenshmirtz uses music to enslave/hypnotize the Tri-State Area ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). * Doofenshmirtz sings in a different voice than his own, just like Ferb ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "De Plane! De Plane!", "Spa Day") and Candace ("Jerk De Soleil"). * The old drawbridge reappears ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Production Information * This episode aired in the UK first before it aired in the US. * In the Dutch version of the song Yodel Odel Obey Me, when Doofenshmirtz says "you'd even change your name to Amy", instead of saying "Amy", he says "Marie-Jose", probably to make it sound more Dutch. Errors * When Phineas commented Ferb about the bubble design, Buford's short is colored red like his shoes. Also when Isabella greets them "Whatcha doin'?", his shoes are colored green like his shorts. * When Baljeet begins hyperventilating in the bubble it shouldn't have increased the size of the bubble as there would not be any more air inside it. Also, even though it became larger it shouldn't have made the bubble fly upwards as the air breathed out by Baljeet and the others is actually heavier than the air outside the bubble because of its higher level of carbon dioxide. The bubble should actually have gone down faster. * When Isabella gives Phineas the sap, she says "Here". In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", she doesn't say it. * When Phineas blew a bubble at the beginning and it showed the reflection, his shirt was all white. * Before Baljeet starts hyperventilating, Gretchen is behind him. When he starts hyperventilating, instead Milly is behind him, and when the Fireside Girls and Buford say 'Yes, sir!' Gretchen is seen right next to Isabella and no one is behind Baljeet. * Some of the girls' sashes are at their right shoulder instead of their left before and after Baljeet starts hyperventilating. * When Baljeet warns them of power lines, Katie's beret is slightly larger. * When they see Candace fly past the bubble, Katie is missing. Continuity * Linda says Lawrence was right and Candace did have parallel parking down ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). Allusions *'Bubble boy' is a term used to describe a person who must live in a sterile environment for medical reasons. *'Pinky and the Brain' - once tried to attach a hypnotic section to a country western song to enslave the world - with similar results. *'Home on the Range' - Alameda Slim's hypnotic yodel sounds similar to Doofenshmirtz's. *'The Blues Brothers' - The theme of mixing "Country" and "Western" music styles may refer to the time Jake and Elwood Blue are to perform at Bob's Country Bunker. Elwood asks the barmaid the type of music played there: "Oh, we got both kinds: Country and Western." *'The Wizard of Oz' - When the bubble the kids are in floats it sounds like when Glinda's floats in The Wizard of Oz (1939). *'Red Vs Blue' - When the guy breaks his teeth after hearing Doofenshmirtz sing he says "It wasn't worth it." In Red Vs Blue, whenever red team makes a plan that fails but hurts Grif, Sarge Says "It was worth it." Also both the man and Sarge have a southern accent. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry and Pinky (cameo for Pinky) * Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz * Jane Leeves as Wanda Acronym Category:Episodes Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Season 2 episodes